Sleeping sun
by Akanezora
Summary: Comment faire le deuil de son meilleur ami lorsqu'on a assassiné celui-ci ? On retrouve ici Sasuke des années après le meurtre, hanté par les souvenirs d'un petit blond.   Drame psychologique. Yaoi. SasuNaru/NaruSasu
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Akanezora

**Disclaimer :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Raiting :** M.

**Genres :** Death Fic (enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.) Yaoi, amitié.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

Résumé : _Lors de leur combat dans la vallée de la fin, Sasuke a tué Naruto. Ramené à Konoha, il devra apprendre à vivre avec le poids de sa culpabilité sur les épaules. Comment faire le deuil de son meilleur ami lorsqu'on a assassiné celui-ci ? On retrouve ici Sasuke des années après le meurtre, hanté par les souvenirs d'un petit blond. Mais tout dérape lorsque des apparitions de Naruto deviennent alors réelles à Sasuke. Est-il devenu fou… ? Pourquoi est-il donc le seul à le voir ? Apprendra-t-il à vivre avec son crime ?_

Je vous conseille d'écouter cette chanson : Kawada Mami - Akai Namida. Ou la musique qui m'a inspirée toute l'histoire.

_Sleeping Sun_

L'hôpital, l'odeur de la mort, les cris d'agonie… Il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le sang, la peur, la douleur… une ambiance bien trop familière. Tout allait si vite autour de lui, les infirmières en alerte se pressant derrière leur nouveau patient. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre, ni ne comprenait ce qu'on lui disait ; bouleversé, la seule image nette qui lui restait étant celle de son ami gisant au sol, hurlant pour qu'on ne l'achève enfin. Tout allait si vite que le temps s'en était arrêté.

Un hurlement déchirant le sortit de sa torpeur, en même temps qu'un médecin le bouscula. Il reprit conscience de la réalité, comme si le monde avait recommencé à tourner. Immobile au milieu du corridor, il ne faisait que gêner le travail des professionnels. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, les yeux rivés sur la porte face à lui qui ne faisait que s'ouvrir et se refermer. Dans la peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre ; l'impuissance et la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules. Tout était de sa faute. Sa vengeance avait été dévastatrice.

Vide d'émotion, il baissa des yeux secs et dénués d'une quelconque lueur sur le bandeau rayé qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Ce bout de tissu à l'effigie de Konoha qui, il l'avait cru pendant un moment, n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Son propre bandeau qu'il serrait dans ses mains ensanglantées. La tranchée qui barrait le symbole de son village natal n'avait que bien trop d'importance désormais. Elle était devenue le reflet de sa plus grosse erreur, une marque indélébile avec laquelle il devrait vivre le reste de sa vie.

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois, et une grande blonde dont la poitrine faisait rêver plus d'un homme sortit de la chambre. Elle semblait pressée, anxieuse… sujette à une colère froide. Quant à lui, il la fixa sans piper mot. Aucun espoir n'éclairait ses prunelles. Bouleversé, voilà ce qui le définissait à cet instant. Tellement que, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, son masque d'impassibilité était tombé. Ainsi, la blonde le contourna sans un regard. Après tout le fautif, c'était lui.

Les heures passèrent dans cette même ambiance glaciale, et lui n'avait pas bougé. Toujours en état de choc, aucune pensée rationnelle n'avait alors traversé son esprit habituellement vif. Il voyait sans cesse passer les mêmes visages ravagés par l'inquiétude, les mêmes regards qui l'accusaient muettement. Tous les proches de son ami étaient désormais présents, et tous savaient ce qui l'avait conduit à cet état critique. Sakura, leur coéquipière, pleurait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Quant à leur maître Kakashi, lui restait silencieusement adossé contre un mur, caché derrière son masque de tissu. Mais n'importe qui aurait vu sous son attitude nonchalante cette espérance brûlante de revoir son élève en vie.

Perdu dans sa torpeur, il sursauta en entendant le bruit du bip sonore régulier qui fendait le silence devenir soudainement long et continu. Et instinctivement, il se raidit. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce bruit… Une sueur froide traversa sournoisement son dos alors que l'atmosphère était désormais tendue à son comble. Son meilleur ami était… mort ?

La grande blonde, Tsunade-sama, sortit alors de la pièce. Si lentement qu'à nouveau le temps semblait s'être figé. Tous les ninjas présents la fixaient, attendant le verdict final. Tous semblaient retenir leur souffle, parce qu'après cela, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. _Jamais, _et ce mot résonnait dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Et enfin, la seule détentrice de la vérité brisa tous les doutes. Sous les quelques regards décimés qui l'observaient, elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Et le silence devint tout à coup plus lourd à porter. Personne ne semblait réaliser, ni même croire ce que ce signe voulait dire. Les cœurs battaient à en rompre les corps, mais qui s'en souciait ? La torpeur était devenue commune.

Mais bien vite la voix puissante de Tsunade claqua entre les murs.

- Naruto nous a quittés…

Tous ratèrent un battement de cœur. Tous réalisèrent. Plus _jamais _ils ne verraient Naruto.

Et Sakura s'effondra en pleurs, alors que Kakashi avait l'air sous le choc. D'autres restaient assommés par la nouvelle. Mais pas Sasuke. Sasuke avait disparu. Le sol s'écroulait sous les pieds de Sasuke. Les ténèbres semblaient l'aspirer de l'intérieur, dévorer ce qui restait de son âme.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une coquille vide chez Uchiwa Sasuke.

Sous le choc, ses doigts tâchés de sang se desserrèrent. Et le bandeau souillé d'un assassin se fracassa contre le sol.

Il avait tué Naruto. Le seul qui avait su briser ses barrières.

Un meurtrier, voilà ce qu'il était à présent.

**ooo**

Voilà ! Ce n'est que le prologue ! Désolée, je sais que c'est très court, surtout que j'ai pour habitude de poster des chapitres de 5000 mots minimum. Bon quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à dire que ça fait quelques années que je n'ai ni écrit sur Naruto, ni lu/visionné le manga/anime donc veuillez me pardonner si mes références sont assez brouillonnes. Je tâcherai de me remettre à la page !

Merci d'avoir lu, et de me préciser si je dois à nouveau abandonner le Fandom Naruto. : )


	2. Chapitre I

**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Disclaimer : **aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Raiting : **M

**Genres : **Death fic (C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça), yaoi, amitié.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**NOTE : **Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter cette musique : **What about now - Chris Daughtry, **chanson sur laquelle a été écrite la totalité du chapitre.

Sleeping Sun

Chapitre I

Sept ans, voilà sept années passées enfermé dans le noir. Des milliers de jours, écarté de monde extérieur, éclairé à la simple lueur d'une bougie. Sept années de prison ferme où Sasuke n'avait pu que ressasser le passé. Une peine bien légère pour un crime si tragique ; parce que jamais Naruto, lui, ne reverrait la lumière du jour. Mais les remords éprouvés étaient certainement la plus grande punition qui ait pu lui être infligée, car au-delà de la perte de son meilleur ami, jamais il ne pourrait se venger de son frère. Il avait perdu bien trop de temps, et son aîné ne devait en être que plus puissant. Les menottes qui lui lacéraient les poignets depuis bien longtemps déjà absorbaient son chakra et, n'ayant aucun moyen de s'en libérer, il n'avait pu s'entraîner. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, le sceau maudit incrusté par Orochimaru sur son épaule avait été scellé. Sasuke avait alors tout perdu, même sa notion du temps.

Quelques bruits de pas le firent ouvrir les yeux. Un bras plié sous sa nuque et le corps allongé par terre, il méditait. Le calme des souterrains apaisait son âme torturée, et à force de silence, il avait même appris à l'apprécier. Ses deux orbes noires désormais rivées sur le plafond, Sasuke attendait son visiteur. Mis à part Sakura et Kakashi, personne n'était jamais venu le voir. Et ces bruits de pas ne sonnaient pas comme les leurs. Plus légers, plus discrets. Un ANBU. Et bientôt une voix froide brisa son mutisme.

_- Uchiwa, c__'est aujourd'hui._

Sasuke ne prit la peine de le regarder que d'un seul œil. Il ne s'était pas trompé, un ANBU se tenait de l'autre côté des barreaux, son masque caché dans l'ombre camouflant son identité. La bougie crépita un instant, et le prisonnier se releva en silence. Il s'approcha alors de la grille, le regard vide d'émotion. Ce jeune homme n'avait plus que son corps pour prétendre exister. Sa voix, rauque de ne plus avoir servie durant bien longtemps, s'éleva lourdement entre les murs du souterrains :

- _Quoi, aujourd'hui ? _Fit-il froidement, le timbre écorché.

L'homme resta silencieux un moment. Quelque chose semblait le retenir de trop en dire.

_- C__'est aujourd'hui que tu es libre, Uchiwa._

Le condamné eut du mal à saisir. Avait-il déjà exécuté sa peine ? Allait-il retourner… dehors ? Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait même plus à quoi cela ressemblait, _dehors_. Bien trop de souvenirs l'y attendaient là-bas, et il n'avait aucun doute que ceux-ci viendraient le dévorer une fois libérer. Il n'était pas anxieux, encore moins effrayé… il n'avait juste plus aucun repère, et faisait ainsi le compte rendu de ce qu'il finirait indéniablement par se passer.

L'homme devant lui sortit un trousseau de clés, et Sasuke observa celle qui détenait sa liberté. Celle-ci qui fit bientôt cliqueter la serrure avant que la grille ne s'ouvre dans un effroyable grincement. Il en franchit alors le seuil, le visage impénétrable. L'air lui sembla alors presque différente, de l'autre côté. Il lança un dernier regard à sa cellule, la vit pour la première fois depuis sept ans d'un autre point de vue. Il s'imaginait sans mal derrière ces longs barreaux de fer, tapis sans cesse dans l'obscurité. C'était une sensation bien étrange que de se retrouver là, mais il n'eut le temps de s'en formaliser bien longtemps. L'ANBU se racla la gorge à ses côtés, le rappelant à l'ordre. Et Sasuke lui emboita le pas, lorsqu'il commença à avancer vers la sortie.

Lorsque l'homme poussa une lourde porte de métal, Sasuke plissa les yeux en se cachant le visage Une lumière abondante lui agressait la vue. La lumière du jour. L'unique lumière qu'il avait pensé ne jamais revoir. Il se fit tirer en avant par le gardien, et bientôt ses pieds nus touchèrent les graviers du village. Ce fut comme une décharge dans tout le corps de Sasuke qui continuait de se cacher les yeux. Ce n'était plus la pierre froide qui s'étendait sous lui, mais une quantité infinie de petits cailloux lui écorchant la peau.

L'ANBU continua de le tirer pour le faire avancer, mais Sasuke avait du mal. Il se sentait vulnérable, presque perdu sans les murs de sa prison. Et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux sans trop se faire aveugler, il vit autour de lui tout un cercle de villageois qui le dévisageait, comme s'ils étaient figés. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Dérangé, Sasuke tenta de n'y prêter aucune attention. Mais c'était sans compter la pierre qu'il reçut sur la joue.

- _Monstre ! _cria un gamin des rues, salement vêtu. _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !_

Le prisonnier voulut se retourner pour lui faire face, mais à nouveau, il se fit tirer vers l'avant. Il se contenta alors de marcher sous les regards méprisants des quelques villageois. Il se sentait comme une bête de foire, misérable comme jamais. Le fardeau sur ses épaules ne faisant que s'en alourdir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection d'une rue marchande, le soleil réchauffant la peau blafarde de Sasuke. C'était une douce chaleur, une sensation incomparable qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps oubliée. Le jeune homme se sentait presque renaître, découvrant à nouveau toutes les perceptions qu'à force d'enfermement, il ne connaissait plus.

Une brise légère s'insuffla sous les haillons qu'il portait depuis déjà bien longtemps, soulevant ses lourds cheveux noirs, caressant agréablement sa nuque. Il frissonna alors, levant les yeux sur le ciel dégagé. C'était infiniment grand, se disait-il. Et lui se sentait infiniment petit, minuscule sous l'étendu immense qui le surplombait. Un homme non loin laissa tomber son charriot dans un fracas infernal, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'hirondelles dans des battements d'ailes incessants.

Sasuke voulut se boucher les oreilles, parce que comme un bouchon que l'on venait d'enlever, il prit conscience de tous les bruits qui l'entouraient. Habitué au silence calme des souterrains, chaque son lui semblait désormais décuplé. Un vacarme qui lui écorchait les tympans, car il entendait aussi bien les coups de marteau portés sur une maisonnée non loin de lui, que les cris déchirants d'une fillette au bout de l'allée. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal sauvage que l'on amenait en ville.

L'homme qui le devançait lui signala qu'il l'escortait au bureau de l'Hokage, mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Sur tout le reste du trajet, il tenta tant bien que mal d'effacer le brouhaha qui entravait ses pensées, essaya de se concentrer sur les bâtisses de bois du village. Sur les ruelles qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis son entrée dans l'adolescence, sur toutes ces petites choses qui constituaient le paisible village de Konoha.

Arrivé à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage, de nombreux ANBU l'y attendaient. On lui retira ses menottes, et la douleur de sentir à nouveau son sang couler librement le fit grimacer. Ou peut-être était-ce son chakra enfin libéré, Sasuke ne savait même plus faire la différence. Une forte voix féminine lui ordonna alors d'entrer, et un ninja le poussa alors dans le bureau. La porte claqua derrière lui.

La femme lui tournait le dos, là-bas, face à la baie vitrée, son regard surplombant le reste du village. Sasuke n'apercevait que son ample veste verte, que ses longs cheveux blonds séparés en deux couettes basses. Elle se tenait droite, les mains dans le dos et l'allure fière. Comme tout chef l'aurait été.

- _Uchiwa Sasuke, hein_… fit-elle d'un ton amer, comme si ce nom lui écorchait la bouche.

Elle se retourna alors, et ses grands yeux noisettes le frappèrent de plein fouet. Ils abritaient tant de haine à son égard, qu'il s'en sentit presque écrasé. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître, fidèle à son mutisme, remarqua au passage qu'aucun ride ne barrait le front de la femme. Comme si les marques du temps n'avaient aucune prise sur elle.

- _Tu es désormais libre, _annonça-t-elle de sa grosse voix. _Mais tu ne pourras quitter le village pendant un an, ni même reprendre ta carrière de ninja d'ici là. _

Le prisonnier ne broncha pas, il connaissait la procédure.

-_ Par mesure de sécurité, tu porteras ces bracelets, _continua-t-elle en désignant deux anneaux épais qui trainaient sur le bureau entre deux piles de paperasses. _Ils bloqueront ton chakra lorsqu'il deviendra trop important et nous avertiront si tu tentes de déserter le village._

A nouveau, il se terra dans le silence. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

- _Tu vivras dans un petit studio, légèrement en retrait du village. Et nous te trouverons un travail pour que tu subviennes à tes besoins. _

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- _Des questions_ ? ajouta-t-elle durement.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, les lèvres pincées. Et l'Hokage se demanda s'il était vraiment humain.

- _Non, Tsunade-sama, _conclut-il froidement.

La femme s'avança alors, faisant rebondir sa forte poitrine dans son étoffe beige, se saisit des bracelets posés sur le bureau. Et lorsqu'elle eut refermé sans douceur le dernier anneau sur le poignet du détenu, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens.

_- Si __ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Uchiwa, _et ce nom claqua entre les murs. _Tu brûlerais déjà en enfer._

Il soutint son regard, affrontant toute la haine qu'elle lui adressait. Sasuke savait qu'elle se retenait de lui faire payer son crime, tenue par son rôle au sein du village. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il savait l'affection que la femme portait à Naruto, ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de perdre un être cher. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

- _Emmenez-le ! _ordonna-t-elle.

Quatre ANBU entrèrent dans la pièce, se saisirent de Sasuke, et celui-ci quitta le bureau sans un salut pour sa chef. Et une fois de plus, il fut traîné dans le village, ses pieds toujours nus écorchés sur le gravas. Le trajet dura bien une demi-heure, une longue demi-heure où Sasuke n'eut pas le loisir de redécouvrir son village, trop désorienté, trop observé, trop gêné par tous ces bruits qui l'empêchaient de penser. Il fut bien vite pris de maux de tête, la respiration houleuse, tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse se créait lentement dans son estomac. Il avait toujours détesté la foule, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il était plus que mal-à-l'aise et le chemin lui parut aussi douloureux qu'une longue torture.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le studio de Sasuke, les gardes le lâchèrent non sans un dernier avertissement, et l'ancien détenu se rua à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Il ne prit pas la peine de prêter attention à son nouvel environnement, se contenta de repérer rapidement l'unique fenêtre des lieux. Celle-ci bordait le mur contre lequel était collé un matelas double, et Sasuke se jeta sur elle pour en fermer les rideaux, manquant de près de trébucher contre un meuble.

L'obscurité regagna la pièce, et il y trouva un certain réconfort. Mais ce ne fut pas assez, car à peine fut-il tenté de faire trois pas qu'il tomba lourdement au sol, pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Le souvenir de la foule qu'il avait traversé tantôt lui revint rapidement à l'esprit, et Sasuke vomit brusquement contre le carrelage froid. Et, épuisé, il se laissa retomber en position fœtale, quelques mèches de cheveux trempant dans ses déjections. Mais il ne le remarqua même pas, tant il se sentait mal, misérable. La terre tournait autour de lui, alors qu'il avait l'impression de se faire aspirer vers le fond de son propre corps.

Jamais de sa vie Sasuke ne s'était senti plus pitoyable qu'à cet instant. Il finit par s'endormir ainsi, désabusé, et il ne bougea plus de cette position pendant plusieurs jours. Si bien qu'au village, on crût qu'il était mort. Mais évidemment, personne ne vint vérifier, laissant Sasuke se tapir dans la pénombre.

Presque une semaine plus tard, lorsque la famine et la soif eurent bientôt raison de lui, il finit par se relever, non sans mal. Et, le pas chancelant, il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain, exclue derrière un pan de mur. Il s'appuya sur l'évier, actionna le robinet de ses maigres forces et s'abreuva durant de longues secondes. Ses longs cheveux baignaient dans l'écume mais il n'en avait cure, il devait tarir sa soif. Et lorsqu'il se releva, il tomba face à un miroir, face à son pêché.

Absorbé par son reflet, Sasuke se perdit dans l'abysse de ses yeux. Il y voyait là la douleur enfermée de son crime, tous les ténèbres qui entouraient son cœur. Et lorsqu'il porta attention à ses longs cheveux secs et sales, ses longues mèches noirs qui battaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, il ne se reconnut pas. Mais quand il vit les cernes maladives qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son visage, il recula vivement d'un pas, horrifié. Car l'espace d'un instant, peut-être d'une fraction de seconde, Sasuke crut reconnaitre son frère. Itachi, ce traitre. Cet assassin pour qui il avait toujours voué une haine sans nom, ce criminel pour qui il avait été jusqu'à tué son meilleur ami.

Il serra les poings en pensant à jusqu'où son frère l'avait mené. Si l'on reprenait le schéma du début, Itachi était le déclencheur de la mort de Naruto. C'était facile de jeter la faute sur lui, et Sasuke savait qu'il était lui-même le responsable de cette tragédie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu son frère, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Peut-être même n'aurait-il jamais été proche de Naruto.

Répugné et énervé à l'idée de lui ressembler, Sasuke asséna un coup de poing rageur au miroir. Il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux, et il prit presque plaisir à voir son reflet se déformer, se fichant bien du verre qui pouvait lui écorcher la main.

L'ancien prisonnier finit par se détacher de la salle d'eau, et s'affaira à fouiller les quelques placards du studio. Il mit finalement la main sur un paquet de chips qu'il engloutit ni plus ni moins, affamé. N'ayant aucune idée de l'heure, et révulsé à l'idée d'ouvrir les rideaux, Sasuke partit s'allonger sur le matelas, ignorant le vomi qui gisait à terre depuis plusieurs jours. L'odeur était immonde, mais il ne s'en formalisa plus lorsque son dos toucha la couche. Son sentiment fut proche de l'extase alors que, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il découvrait autre chose qu'un sol dur et froid. Il en aurait presque sourit, s'il n'avait pas été lui. Et il ne put que trouver le sommeil rapidement, bercé par tant de confort.

ooo

_Il faisait sombre cette nuit-l__à, extrêmement noir dans la forêt qui entourait Konoha, tellement que Sasuke avait du mal à distinguer les troncs d'arbre qui l'entouraient. Les pensées maussades, il avançait sans but, caché de la lueur qu'émettait la lune. Un bruit de frottement dans les feuillages le faisait rester sur ses gardes, mais il était tellement lointain qu'il ne s'en souciait pas réellement._

_C'est alors que Sasuke sentit quelque chose lui frôler la main. Ratant un battement de cœur, il ramena vivement sa main contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il n'était pas seul. Il entendit bientôt une respiration, si proche de lui et pourtant si loin, quelque chose d'effroyable qui lui glaça le sang. Très vite, le souffle sembla se déplacer autour de lui, l'encadrant presque, se trouvant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche… La panique commençait à le ronger. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre, et les bracelets qui lui entravaient les poignets n'étaient pas pour l'arranger. _

_Mais Sasuke n'avait pas peur de la mort, non. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était cette chose qui l'approchait, et ce n'était pas humain. Il le sentait. Il accéléra le pas, sur le point de courir, lorsqu'il se figea subitement. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger le moindre orteil, paralysé. Quelque chose semblait le retenir._

_C'est alors que dans la noirceur de la nuit, deux orbes bleues azures apparurent à moins d'un mètre devant lui. Et plus elles s'approchaient de lui, plus Sasuke distinguait ce qui les entourait. C'était une touffe blonde sur un visage hâlé, et il eut une sueur froide quand il reconnut là le visage de Naruto. Le petit blond n'avait pas changé, toujours âgé de treize ans, et le brun en sentit ses poils se hérisser._

_- Sasuke, souffla Naruto d'une voix éteinte, presque fantomatique._

_Sasuke en frémit, toujours immobile. Naruto se rapprocha encore un peu de lui._

_- Tu m'as volé mes rêves, Sasuke._

_Sans prévenir, la main de Naruto vint brutalement lui enserrer la gorge. _

_- Et tu vas me suivre en enfer, ajouta le blondinet dans un rictus effroyable._

Sasuke se réveilla brutalement dans un sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il se redressa en se tenant la gorge, les yeux écarquillés. Le souffle saccadé, il mit quelques secondes à se resituer. Il était dans son studio, sur son matelas. Comprenant alors que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il tenta de se calmer.

Néanmoins son cauchemar le tourmenta, car il n'avait plus rêvé de Naruto depuis bien longtemps. Cela lui avait parut si réel ! Plus impressionnant que jamais aucun de ses songes ne l'avait été auparavant. Et il en était tout retourné, d'autant plus que la douleur autour de sa gorge, il la sentait réellement. La respiration rétablie, il lança un regard dans la pièce emplie de pénombre. Seule la lueur d'un réverbère filtrait à travers les rideaux. Mais ne voyant rien de suspect, il se recoucha sur le flanc, visage face au mur. Et le silence revint dans la pièce.

Il allait se rendormir, les yeux clos, lorsque un léger grincement le tira de sa somnolence. Il tendit l'oreille, crut presque avoir rêvé quand rien ne se passa durant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était certainement rien, peut-être un bruit environnant. Après tout il avait perdu l'habitude de percevoir le moindre son, à l'écart du monde, dans le silence infini des souterrains. Finalement il décida de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Mais à nouveau peu de temps après, Sasuke frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il avait l'impression d'entendre respirer. Il eut peine à déglutir, tentant tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'il hallucinait, influencé par son mauvais rêve.

Mais comme dans ses songes, quelque chose lui frôla le dos, et Sasuke bondit sur son matelas. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il se collait contre le mur derrière lui. Tout était comme dans son cauchemar ! La respiration sifflante, il essayait désespérément de se calmer.

- _Salut, Sas'ke, _fit une voix lente.

Et alors que ses yeux exorbités au possible cherchaient à trouver quelque chose, deux orbes bleues azures apparurent dans l'obscurité. Pris de panique, il cessa de bouger, alors qu'une tignasse blonde s'ajoutait à sa vision.

Et Sasuke crut que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il vit le sourire mauvais de Naruto.

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous présente mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre, mais étant sur plusieurs fandoms et plusieurs sites à la fois, c'est souvent difficile d'être à l'heure. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous n'aurez pas perdu votre temps à le lire. J'attends avec impatience vos avis, bons ou mauvais, vous ne pourrez que me faire progresser ! =)

Voilà voilà, à très bientôt !


End file.
